Bear-y Christmas Simon
by babyvfan
Summary: In the Snow-Pitch household, they have many traditions especially during the holiday season. Bears happen to be part of their holiday tradition, much to the confusion of their daughter. "Daddy?" "Yes, sweetheart?" "Why do you and Papa give each other teddy bears for Christmas?"


**Dedicated to my awesome, drarry-loving and now SimonxBaz loving friend, LittleNightDragon. Ash, I hope you enjoy gift 1 of the 3-part Christmas fanfic package gift I have in store for you.**

 **This story is based off a prompt from Tumblr: imagine your OTP going into Build-A-Bear and making bears that look like each other. Originally I was planning to use this idea for Drarry but figured it would also work well for Simon x Baz whom I adore just as much.**

* * *

 **Bear-y Christmas Snow**

The moment her papa granted her permission with a somewhat reluctant nod, courtesy of her puppy eyes that never failed and help from Daddy who elbowed Papa, telling him not be an uptight Scourge, five year old Cherry Natasha Snow-Pitch rushed over to the Christmas tree and dove into the sea of presents.

She grabbed the first box that was stamped with her name, wrapped in blue wrapping paper with snowflakes plastered across it. As pretty as it was, it was soon confetti as she tore through the packaging.

"I swear, Snow, she's entirely your daughter." She could feel Papa's gray eyes rolling as they watched her from the couch. Daddy laughed in reply.

Cherry paid no mind to it. She was focused on the task at hand. When she got through the last layer of wrapping paper, a gasp burst through her as she looked into the sparkling blue eyes of her favorite Disney princess. " _You got me the Frozen Snow Glow Elsa doll?!_ "

"Yes," Papa said, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. "A good twelve stores later."

Daddy laughed, swinging an arm around Papa. "Don't mind him, sweetheart," he told her. "Your Papa is only peeved that it took us longer than expected to find your present."

"Excuse me," Papa scowled at him. "But if I recall correctly you weren't the one who got knocked over the head by a lunatic soccer mother." He groaned as he rubbed the left side of his head, as if he were remembering the pain. "One with a heavy purse, I might add."

Laughing, Daddy pulled Papa against him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his head. "You have to admit, Baz, it was completely worth it."

Papa said nothing but a hum buzzed through his lips that curved into a small smile.

More gifts were given and opened, with more wrapping paper being torn into confetti that littered the living room floor. She got more dolls and toys from her grandparents and aunts, along with pretty dresses Papa said she was going to wear for their Christmas dinner later on, books from Aunt Penny and Uncle Mitch.

"Would you look at that?" Daddy peered at the tree. "Only a few more gifts left." He narrowed his eyes as he leaned in closer, his smile extra bright. "And I think I see one with Papa's name on it."

Papa rolled his eyes. "Just give my present, Snow, before New Year's upon us."

Daddy laughed as he got up from the couch and walked over to the tree, grabbing the present, handing it over to him. Papa waited until Daddy was seated before he reached underneath the cushion and pulled out a gift.

"Crowley, Baz," Daddy said. "You don't have to hide my gifts. I know how to control myself."

"Oh really?" A dark, thin brow shot up suspiciously. "The past ten or so Christmases suggest otherwise."

Red spread across Daddy's face, filling his cheeks with color, reaching his neck, which brought a smirk out of Papa and a giggle out of her. He muttered something under his breath, most likely a bad word she wasn't supposed to hear and repeat, but accepted the gift.

He tore through the packaging, clawing his way through the wrapping and ribbons while Papa took his time peeling off the tape and unfolding the paper. While their gift-opening methods, their reactions were one of the same, identical smiles spreading across their faces as they tore through the layer and opened the box.

"Oh." Daddy laughed, shaking his head, amused.

Papa reached into the box and pulled out a white teddy bear that was the color of cream with gray eyes, dressed in a sharp gray suit with longish black hair up to his chin and a red Santa hat over his head. "Very original, Snow," He flicked the white puff end of the hat. "The hat was a nice touch."

"I could say the same about you." Daddy pulled out a teddy bear from his box. This one was a bit darker with caramel-tanned fur and a mass of bronze curls for hair. While the other bear was dressed more formal, this one was dressed casually in a white t-shirt and jeans with an elf house perched on his head and candy-cane striped stockings. "An elf, Baz? Really?"

"Would you rather it be dressed as a reindeer? If that's the case, I can easily stick some antlers on its head and make the nose red-"

Daddy leaned over and kissed Papa on the lips, cutting him off, bringing a smile to both their faces.

"You're a git, you know that?" Daddy asked, pulling away.

"Git I may be, Snow, but I'm your git," Papa teased. "I'm also one who knows better than to swear in front of our daughter."

Daddy opened his mouth to speak, but stopped as he turned his head over and that she was paying close attention.

She smiled, lifting her hand to wave at him.

Daddy returned the wave, a bit sheepishly. "Cherry, dear, remember what we said about hearing certain words from Daddy and Papa-"

"And knowing not to repeat them," she finished for him. "I know, Daddy. I know."

Wearing a proud smile, Papa nodded to her and said, "Seems that she also has some of me in her, too."

Muttering under his breath, Daddy thumped him over the head with his bear and then straightened his clothes, adjusting the elf hat.

The smile on Cherry's face slowly disappeared from her face as she watched her parents. A slight frown turned her lips as she eyed the bears.

In their house they had many traditions during the holiday season. Going to the woods and picking out the best tree. Covering the house, both inside and out, with loads of decorations. Trying to find the presents Daddy and Papa hide just to take a sneak peek. Making gingerbread palaces with Papa, trying to sneak away with some candy, and then making Christmas cookies with Daddy. Along with those traditions came bears, which Daddy and Papa got each other every year as gifts.

And not any bears but teddy customized-made to look like each other. Daddy got Papa a pale teddy bear while Papa got him a tanned one. Sometimes they were dressed festively, sometimes they matched, and other times one (usually Papa's) was dressed fancier compared to the other. Yet always each year, her parents would hand each other their gifts and smile as they pulled out their bears.

As cute as the bears was, and as much as it was nice to see her parents smile and bond over them, it was strange to Cherry. As far as she knew, adults didn't give each other toys. Aunt Penny and Uncle Mitch usually gave each other books and tablets. Grandpa usually gave Grandma Jewelry. Yet her parents gave other bears, even though they were too old for toys.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Why do you and Papa give each other teddy bears for Christmas?"

Her parents traded a look with each other before Daddy gestured for her come over to them. She brought her Elsa doll with her as she climbed onto his lap, leaning against his chest and draping her legs across Papa's.

"It's a long story, Cherry." Daddy said.

"I've got time." She smiled.

Amusement shone in his eyes as he glanced over from her to Papa. "She definitely is your daughter, Baz."

Papa ran his hand through her messy bronze hair. "If you must know, Angel, this story is entirely your Daddy's fault."

Daddy shrugged. "It was a splurge of the moment thing."

"Like how you came up with my name?" she guessed.

Papa frowned. He was still peeved that Daddy talked him into naming her after his favorite treat. "Leave it to your Daddy to talk me into idle ideas."

"And leave it to your Papa to use sarcasm to mask his affection. Took me years to figure that out."

Papa rolled his eyes.

"Tell me the story!" she demanded.

"She definitely is yours, Baz."

Papa accepted the comment with a smirk and bow. She bounced on Daddy's lap to let him know her patience was running out.

"Alright, alright, Cherry," He placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her still. Once she was calm, he brushed back loose strands of her hair behind her ear. "It started years ago in late December. A few days before Christmas actually."

"Try two," Papa corrected. "Only your Daddy would think that shopping last-minute would be a breeze."

 _Baz rotated his eyes upward, briefly being blinded by the mall's blinking (and very much dazzling) lights, as he followed his lovable but often idiotic boyfriend through the mass of people pushing and elbowing their way through. Some were with their significant other, others with friends or family, some alone. As different as they were, they all shared a common goal: skimming through the stores' half-empty stocks and clearance piles to pull together last-minute gifts for their loved ones._

 _There were two-actually three words if he going for technicalities-he had in mind for shoppers of the sort: lazy, forgetful idiots._

 _Sadly for him he happened to have fallen in love with one._

 _Another title to add to the list. Simon Snow: The Great Chosen, Vanquisher of the Humdrum, boyfriend of Tyrannous Basilton "Baz" Pitch. And now last-minute gift-shopper._

Lucky, lucky me _, he thought with a scowl._

" _Stop rolling your eyes," Simon said. "I can feel your veins working overtime."_

" _They're simply reacting to the fact you were stupid enough to wait till the last minute to do your shopping."_

" _Hey!" Simon protested. "I resent that! First off, I got most of my shopping done, thank you very much. I just need to get a few more things."_

Pardon me then, _he thought_.

" _Also, it's December twenty-third, meaning it's Christmas-Eve-Eve meaning," he continued with a triumphant smile. "that I have some wiggle room."_

 _This time Baz rolled his eyes with a shake of his head and a heavy sigh. "Yes, Snow. I applaud you for not waiting until the_ very _last minute to do your shopping. Well done."_

" _You know sometimes I wonder if that sharp tongue was something you were born with or if that was something you gained through puberty."_

 _Baz didn't bother dignifying that comment with a response, though he did sneer at the oaf who bumped into him, nearly spilling his hot chocolate all over his brand new cashmere sweater. The same sneer that was passed onto Snow who had the nerve to laugh as the fool ran off, terrified by the fire in Baz's eyes._

" _Fa-la-la-la," Simon sang. "Tis the season."_

 _Tis the season his arse. He already finished his shopping so there was no reason for him to be at the mall. What he should-and wanted-to be doing was catch up on some much-needed sleep in their apartment. Enjoy a nice, warm bath. Indulge himself with a Christmas movie or two. Still, he founded himself in a overly-crowded mall, being dragged by his boyfriend from store to store, getting shoved and pushed by rude shoppers, and now nearly had hot chocolate spilled on him._

" _Remind me please why I am doing this?" He should have let Simon go to the mall himself. It would teach him the backlash of procrastination, especially with something as critical as the holidays._

" _Because between the two of us, you're the better shopper."_

 _While that may be true, it still wasn't enough to sway him. "What else?"_

 _Simon stopped without warning, causing Baz to walk into him. Before he could curse him, Simon cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss that knocked all thought of cursing out the window, taking him to high and tremendously delicious ecstasy._

 _Oh. That was why._

" _Convincing enough?" Simon snuck a quick peek before he eased back._

 _It nearly took forever for him to catch his breath. During which Simon watched him with an infuriating, almost-smug smile that he would've knocked off his face if he wasn't fucking swooning._

" _It's-it's a start." He said, trying to sound as posh and dignified as he could be._

 _That was how Baz found himself being dragged around from store to store, shop to shop, searching through the racks and stocks, seeing few possibilities and then regretting them because they weren't quite right. It took nearly two hours to find the right present for Bunce, which knocked one person off their list, but there was still someone else. Someone else one who was even harder to shop for._

 _They been through close to three dozen shops before Simon suggested that they took a break._

 _Thank Crowley. It amazed him that he was still standing. His feet started to go numb sometime during their gift-search on the third floor._

" _I know just the store where we can go to relax."_

" _Oh? And what would that be?"_

 _Simon said nothing as he took his hand and lead him straight ahead, giving him a bright smile that put his suspicions on high alert. It turned out that his suspicions were on point as he soon found himself standing in front of Build-A-Bear workshop._

" _You_ must _be joking?"_

 _Simon only shrugged, his smile growing brighter._

" _Why?" Baz demanded._

" _Why not?" There it was again, that infuriating shrug. Baz promised himself he would whack that shoulder if it went up again._

" _Several good reasons come to mind. One of them being the fact that we're not five year girls."_

" _You said you wanted a break," Simon gestured towards the store. "Consider this our break. Apparently the store is said to be very relaxing."_

 _The only way that store could be relaxing if they offered massages for his aching feet. Or a quick trip to the sauna. Baz took a peek inside. The first thing he saw were animals, loads and loads of stuffed animals from monkeys to unicorns. There was the occasional parent passing through, looking through the merchandise, petting their children's heads, smiling at their antics but he saw a good majority of the customers were children, specifically little girls. Pulling limp animals off the shelves, setting themselves at stations where they giggled with their friends as they fought over their mass of stuffing, dressing their animals up in sweaters and sparkles._

" _I rather not." he said._

" _Fine. You can wait out here then. Be the store's personal customer-greeter. With a cute face like yours," Simon pinched his cheek lightly. "You're bound to attract a crowd._

 _Baz snarled at him, shrugging him off._

 _Simon winked at him before he waltzed inside._

 _Baz stared at him, then turned around. If Snow wanted to hang around a bear shop, getting gawked at by parents and children, he was free to do what he wanted. Baz, on the other hand, refused to sink that low. He was mature._

 _Or so he told himself until a dozen of shoppers passed by the store, eyes narrowed, brows arched when they saw him standing there. Apparently if there was one thing stranger than a grown-man going into a bear workshop, it was a grown-man standing outside the shop like some sort of creeper._

 _It was around the fifteen stare-down that his resolve broken._

Damn you, Snow _, he scowled, trying to walk into the store with as much dignity as he could muster._

 _Simon was by one of the stations, with a mini mountain of stuffing perched on the table and a limp thing laid out in front of him. He looked up as he heard his footsteps, a smile turning his lips that was touched with just a smudge of smugness. "Well, well. Look who decided to join in on the fun?"_

 _Baz snarled at him, then glanced down at his station, eyeing the limp corpse. "What on earth is that?"_

" _My bear," He moved over to the side, blocking the pitiful-looking creature from his view._

" _Looks more like road-kill to me."_

 _Simon stuck out his tongue before he pushed him away. "Bet it looks better anything you can come up with."_

" _Is that so?"_

" _Yes." He said with a smile. He turned back to the task at hand, missing the glare Baz shot him from behind._

 _So Simon thought he was the better bear-maker? Challenge accepted. After all, if he survived the craziness of vampirism, Watford, and being Simon Snow's boyfriend, then he could handle making a stuffed animal._

 _He chose a station that was far enough from Simon to leave some distance between them but also close enough for him to keep tabs on his boyfriend. Then collected a mountain of stuffing he dumped onto the table, wanting his animal to look nice and plump._

 _The only thing he had to do left was find the animal. Only problem was which one. He looked through the shelves. There were monkeys, bunnies, cats and dogs. Unicorns for the mystical, fantasy-lovers. Reindeer and snowmen for the holidays. Yet nothing that appealed to him._

" _Perhaps you would like some assistance?" A twenty-something year old brunette in a blue Build-A-Bear apron approached him._

 _Baz studied her for a moment, then looked over at Simon, who was focused on the task at hand, carefully inserting stuffing into his animal like he was performing heart-surgery. "I suppose so."_

 _She wore an almost-knowing smile he wasn't sure if he should be irritated by or not as she led him to a section by the far right. "The way I see it, you can never go wrong with a good ole teddy bear."_

 _His eyes jumped from bear to bear. There were white ones, black ones, small ones that could fit the palm of his hand and big ones. "How exactly do I go about finding the right one?"_

" _Well, try to find the one that speaks the most to you."_

 _That speaks the most to him? Baz barely suppressed a snort. What nonsense. Using some philosophical mumbo-jumbo for picking out a stuffed anim-_

 _What a tick._

 _Baz took one step back, eyes casting down to the bottom shelve where a pair of bright blue eyes smiled at him. Attached to those vivid eyes was a tan-furred bear that was a tad smaller than the regular-sized bars but was cute. Well, as cute as teddy bears could be._

 _The longer Baz stared at it, the more an idea began to spin in his head. The more it spun, the more a smile grew on his face until it blossomed into a smile._

" _Oh," the salesgirl cooed. "He's adorable."_

 _He was indeed. Baz took the bear off the shelf, took another peek at Simon, then turned back to the bear, examining it. The tan fur was surprisingly soft and also the right color, a light shade that matched his complexion. The eyes were right on point, a brilliant shade of blue that was darker than the sky but lighter than the ocean._

 _He looked over his shoulder to take another peek at Simon, eyeing the messy mass of bronze curls. They were a pain in the rear to style but they also had an appeal to it. It was another thing that made Simon his Simon. "Is there a chance I give this little guy some hair?"_

" _Absolutely," she said. "What do you have in mind?"_

" _Bronze curls."_

 _As the salesgirl helped him put together the bear, Baz started to realize maybe Simon dragging him to the mall wasn't such a bad idea after all._

 _The realization was confirmed right on Christmas morning when Simon opened his gift. The smile on his face matched the brightness of the star as he lifted up his custom-made bear._

 _Baz was prepared for the smile. If it had been anything less, he would have been insulted. What he didn't expect was a giggle to be attached to that smile, one that produced into another giggle and another. Up to the point that streams of giggles were pouring from his throat._

 _A flare of irritation shot through Baz's body. "What the bloody hell is so funny?"_

 _Simon put his hand over his mouth in an effort to seal his laughter, but it only made him laugh harder. He nearly fell off the couch, laughing._

" _Snow!"_

" _Op-open-" He took in a deep breath to catch his breath, tears running down his cheeks, giggles tumbling from his lips. "Open your gift."_

 _Baz decided to humor him, tearing through the wrapping paper in a Simon-like manner, uncovering the box. His suspicious, narrowed eyes widened in shock._

 _Clear gray eyes looked up at him. Long black hair reached its chain, the color a sharp contrast to his pale-white fur. Twin canines were attached to the mouth, and Simon even added a Santa hat for kicks. The gut was a bit more plump than he would've liked, which he'd sure to scold Snow for later, but there was no mistaking who the bear was modeled after._

 _He glanced up at his boyfriend, his brow arched. That was all it took for Simon to lost himself in a fit of giggles._

" _Great minds think alike." Simon said in between giggles._

" _I suppose they do," Baz mused, studying his bear. The plump stomach aside, the bear really did look like him from the smooth complexion to the length of his hair. The fangs were a bit much, but then again subtlety was never Simon's style. The clothes were definitely spot-on, and remarkable. They were an exact replica of his favorite cashmere robes."I have to say, Snow, the resemblance isn't too bad. Especially the clothes."_

 _Simon's laughter came to a halt._

" _It looks an awful lot like the robes Mother gave me a few Christmases ago. Same material, same design," His eyes zoomed in on the shirt pocket, where the letters TP was snitched in light blue. "Same engraving."_

 _Simon tried to smile innocently. The smile was shot down, seared by the burning flare of Baz's glare._

" _You didn't."_

" _I…well…I thought it would make the bear more authentic. More you. Merry Christmas." He added._

 _Baz glared at him._

 _Simon wisely got up from the couch and fled to his room like his life depended on it. Too bad for him that Baz was the faster runner as he was the better shopper._

 _Despite his anger over his favorite robes being shrunk for his bear counterpart, Baz found himself going into Build-A-Bear workshop the next holiday season to make a new Simon Snow Bear. He found out Christmas morning, opening his gift and looking into familiar gray eyes, that Simon also had the same idea. The bears quickly slipped into their Christmas traditions, and became an accessory for special events. Like when Baz featured their bear counterparts under a cozy house, letting Simon know that it was perfect time for them to find their own place. Or when Simon slipped a simple but beautiful engagement ring onto his bear, letting him know that he wanted to be with him forever._

 _It was a cheesy proposal but it didn't stop Baz from jumping on him, knocking him onto the floor, covering his smiling face with millions of kisses and tears, chanting yes over and over again until he couldn't breathe._

"Wow," Cherry said once the story was finished. She shook her head, holding onto Elsa, and then laughed. "You guys are so silly."

Daddy smiled, used to the word. Papa did what he did best: he rolled his eyes.

"So the teddy bears are kinda like your special love tokens? Kinda like flowers or love notes."

Papa hummed, thinking about it. "In a way, I suppose."

Daddy smiled at him, then passed the smile over to her before he looked over at the tree. "Would you look at that? I see one more present under the tree?"

She could feel her brows rising questioningly as she looked at the tree. Sure enough, there was one more present wrapped in silver and gold, which was odd since as far as she knew she already opened all her gifts, including the ones from Santa.

The arched brow and slight frown on Papa's face proved that he was just as confused.

"Why don't you go fetch the gift, sweetheart?"

She complied, leaving Elsa behind as she climbed off Daddy's lap and grabbed the present. Once she was seated, she looked at him. He nodded his head, and she wasted no time ripping through the paper and ribbon, lifting the cover open.

She gasped. Papa's eyes widened. Daddy's smile brightened.

Inside the box wasn't just a teddy bear but a family of bears. Papa bear with his black hair tied in a bun, dressed in Papa's favorite robes. Daddy bear in a white t-shirt and sweatpants. A Cherry bear in a Frozen nightgown with her bronze hair tied into a pigtails and big gray eyes.

"You got me my own bear?" she asked.

Daddy nodded. Papa was still silent. It took her only a second to figure out why.

Cherry bear was resting on Papa bear's lap while Daddy held a tiny bear in his arms. A cub wrapped in a yellow blanket.

"Daddy?"

"Simon?" Papa's head shot up so quick that she was amazed he didn't wince.

Daddy's smile remained on his face, practically glowing, with tears running down his cheeks as he nodded. He kissed her head first, stroking her hair, then grabbed onto Papa's hand, placing it against his stomach.

Papa sucked in a sharp breath, as if he were punched.

Daddy smiled a happy, watery smile as he turned to her. "In a few months, sweetie, you're gonna be a big sister."

"Really?!" she squealed, excited.

Daddy nodded.

Papa leaped forward, grabbing onto Daddy's face and kissing him like he was a plate of Christmas cookies he had to have before they were gone.

"You." Kiss. "You." Kiss. "You-"

"Me?" Daddy chirped, beaming.

Growling, Papa smashed their lips together, one hand creeping to the back of Daddy's head while the other dropped to his stomach, brushing against it.

"I know what I'm gonna call her." Cherry announced, which caused the two to separate.

"Oh?" Papa asked. "And what would that be?"

"Elsa," she proudly announced. "Or Anna."

Papa rolled his eyes, snorting, but there was a smile shining in those eyes and curling his lips. Daddy laughed, petting her head. "And what if the baby happens to be a boy?"

She opened her mouth, then closed it. She hadn't really thought about that. She suppose they could always go with Olaf. Babies were giggly, and she was sure they liked warm hugs. Her baby cousin Elizabeth definitely did. Then again Kristoff was a good name too.

"I think I may have a name." Daddy smiled.

"Oh, and what would they be?" Papa asked.

"Teddy." Daddy said without shame, eyes gleaming mischievously.

Cherry burst into a fit of giggles as Papa grabbed his bear and used it to thump Papa on the shoulder.

"I let you get away with Cherry, Snow," he warned. "Over my dead body will I allow our son-if it turns out to be a boy-to be named after a plush toy."

"Even if I pout?" Daddy teased.

Papa whacked him again with the bear.

"Alright, alright," he chuckled. He leaned over and kissed him, turning Papa's frown into a smile. "Merry Christmas, love."

Papa's rolled his eyes, though the softness in them lightened the action. "Merry Christmas, you lovable dope."

She couldn't suppress the giggle that burst from her, which directed their attention back to her. "I think you mean _Bear-y Christmas_ guys."

Papa groaned. Daddy chuckled. They both traded a look with each other before nodding, hands reaching out, fingers skimming her skin and tickling the life out of her.


End file.
